uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly taller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Boney '''Main color: '''Golden '''Markings: '''Brown ear tips, rings under them. Rings around her eyes with a triangle above her muzzle, multiple tiger stripes, brown fingers and toes and 3 rings on her tail. White tail tip, hands and feet '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and heart shaped chest furr '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shaped blue eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Short brown hair that is short on one side and longer on the other '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars-' Pretty much covered in scars from whatever punishment she recieved for not prestating as well as she should *'Tongue -' Only has a stump in the back of her mouth left due to it being cut out Overall clothing style: Only wears a collar that blocks any kind of power as well as send out shocks 'Personality' Likes *- Dislikes *Life *Everything Fav drink: Anything that she is given to drink Fav food: Whatever she is given to eat Personality: *Submissive *Fearfull *Gave of hope *Obidient *Broken *Insecure *Scared *Lonely *Depressed *Lost in despair 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Will follow orders without question knowing what will happen if she doesn't Weaknesses: *Body and mind extreemly weak *Litterally wouldn't be able to put up a fight 'History' *Born in slavery and plucked away from her mother a few days after birth *Seperated and raised in an overall daycare for the bred slaves *Got heavily deceplined, learning that thinking and speaking up against your master is a HUGE no *Got sold off at 7 *Man that bought her just broke her will as much as he could, taking joy in seeing her break and squirm under him *Was sold off to a new owner at 11, at the point no longer was a virgin *Was handled more like just some rare object than anything else by him, neglected and only fed enough to remain alive *Was sold again at 13 to a high wealth man who kept her as a sex slave but was better in treating her than the previous ones *Did dislike the whole, just being there for sex, for once was happy to just be taken care off *Practically never far away from him for the next 5 years *Master heads to the Broken Gorge for bussiness, he gets killed and she forcefully claimed by Noose *Forced into physical labor which is kinda the opposite of what she was used to *Tries to keep hope up, speaking to Freedom *Keeps pushing herself, hoping to get in favor of the slavers *Completely fails one of her tasks and gets her tongue cut out as punishment *Falls ill due to a severe infection there *Barely brough back to health and forced back to work post the zombie attack *Finally breaks and loses hope in ever escaping, unable to communicate or anything, knowing that even dead wouldn't be an escape as they would just heal her up to put her back to work *Hopes to just die in some horrible accident and be rid of her miserable life 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Actually was made before Darwin and his colors just a direct copy of her's and thus I decided they are related *In a crack future timeline she is the mother to Charon and thus implied that she escaped slavery. But that's only a crack timeline and not a real one Category:Minor Characters Category:Tiger Category:Female Category:Alive